cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Symphony
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#083826;" | Alliance Information |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Motto || Molte Voci, Una Sinfonia |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Website || Symphony |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Team Color || Green |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Founded || 2 May 2010 |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Founders || Aguacenta, Astarle, Aznjons, Farnsworth, John Diesel, King Alexander IV, Rayvon |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#083826;" | Government |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Quadrumvirate || Astarle, Aznjons, John Diesel, Rayvon |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#083826;" | The Councils |- | style="background:#0B653E;" | Defense || Astarle, Quadrumvir Vacant, Senior Deputy Vacant, Junior Deputy |- | style="background:#0B653E;" | Economics || John Diesel, Quadrumvir Aguacenta, Senior Deputy N/A, Junior Deputy |- | style="background:#0B653E;" | Foreign Affairs || Rayvon, Quadrumvir King Alexander IV, Senior Deputy Vacant, Junior Deputy |- | style="background:#0B653E;" | Internal Affairs || Aznjons, Quadrumvir Vacant, Senior Deputy Vacant, Junior Deputy |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#083826;" | International Relations |- | style="background:#0B653E;"| Ronin || MDoAP: The Flaming Baked Alaska Accordshttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=68342 |- | style="background:#0B653E;"| Blocs || Checkmate: OSA, Ronin and Genesis http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=79547 |- | style="background:#0B653E;"| Protectorate || Redcoats http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=84429&hl=redcoats&st=0 |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#083826;" | Senate Support |- | style="background:#0B653E;"| Green || Sognatore of Xaoc Prime |} ---- *'Astarle' *'Aznjons' *'John Diesel' *'Rayvon' |cabinet = The Council of Defense ---- *'Astarle,' Quadrumvir **N/A, Senior Deputy **N/A, Junior Deputy ---- The Council of Economics ---- *'John Diesel,' Quadrumvir **'Aguacenta,' Senior Deputy **N/A, Junior Deputy ---- The Council of Foreign Affairs ---- *'Rayvon,' Quadrumvir **'King Alexander IV,' Senior Deputy **N/A, Junior Deputy ---- The Council of Internal Affairs ---- *'Aznjons,' Quadrumvir **N/A, Senior Deputy **N/A, Junior Deputy |teamsenate = Sognatore of Xaoc Prime |internationalrelations = ODP The Dark Templar Phoenix Rising Economic United Jungle Accords |forumurl = http://www.cnsymphony.com/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/symphony |ircchannel = #Symphony |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Symphony |statsdate = 20 June 2010 |totalnations = 9 |totalstrength = 437,299 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 48,589 |totalnukes = 114 |score = 1.58 |rank = N/A }} Symphony is an alliance located on the Green Trading Sphere. Upon its founding, each member of the alliance had at one point served as a high government official for various major alliances on the Green, Blue, Black, and Orange teams. The individual members of Symphony are known as Symphonians. The Charter of Symphony The Charter of Symphony is the most fundamental piece of legislation for the alliance, serving as the springboard for all policies and procedures. This crucial element outlines the government structure of the alliance, the processes for admission, and the expectations for the behavior of each Symphonian. The Government of Symphony Quadrumvirate The government of the Symphony is ruled by a four-member body called the Quadrumvirate, with each member, or Quadrumvir, being the overseer of a Council. There are no set limits for their term in office, though any leader may be removed from power via resignation or a vote of no confidence, which may be called by any five Symphonians in good standing. Further details may be found in the charter. Senior and Junior Deputies Quadrumvirs may appoint up to two Deputies – one Senior and one Junior – in order to assist with the proper supervision of all matters within their Council. During an approved leave of absence of the Quadrumvir, the Senior Deputy will lead their Council. The Senior Deputy is also the automatic prime candidate to replace the Quadrumvir in the case of resignation or removal from office. The Councils Each of the four divisions, or Councils, has a vital role to play in the maintenance of the internal and external prosperity of Symphony. See below for a brief description of the Councils. *'Defense –' Responsible for wartime preparations and military organization *'Economics –' Responsible for procuring trades, technology, and growth opportunities *'Foreign Affairs –' Responsible for creating and maintaining foreign relations *'Internal Affairs –' Responsible for member admission, compliance, and discipline Public Announcements, Important Documents, and Major Events *'The Charter of Symphony' *'2 May 2010: Declaration of Existence' *'2 May 2010: ODP to The Dark Templar' *'2 May 2010: ODP to Phoenix Rising' *'6 May 2010: Announcement regarding Tech Raids' *'8 May 2010: Acceptance to the United Jungle Accords' Treaties The Treaties of Symphony Category:Symphony